1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pedal, and more particularly to a multipurpose pedal.
2. Description of Related Art
In a bicycle riding, a bicycle is vibrated due to pits or uneven roadway. The vibration causes unstably operations for a rider. Therefore, various vibration absorbers are invented, such as suspension parts for a front/rear fork, a shock-absorbed handlebar, and a cushioning saddle, for absorbing the vibrations to joints of the rider.
However, a specific device for absorbing the vibration to the knees is not existed in the market. The knee joints are easily damaged due to a harmful riding position. Especially, the knee joints are stress points of two legs when riding. The vibrations cause the knee ligaments worn quickly after a long time riding, or an acute injury to the knee ligaments in a sudden vibration.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional shock-absorbed device.